Silly Dandelion
by Stoic-Deerflakes
Summary: [Chapter 4 UP!] "Chanyeolli, kajima" / "Karena Baekhyun peduli padamu," / "Suho itu mahasiswa kedokteran psikologis!" / "Ya, Batin Baekhyun sedang tertekan" / 'aku hanya ingin menyatakan kalau aku selalu memandangmu dimanapun kau berada melalui Sunflower' / 'Aku mencintaimu' / "Aku masih waras karena bisa menyukai orang sepertimu." / Want to read the A/N? :3
1. Chapter 1: You Are

**Chapter 1**

**Silly Dandelion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : MingMing Li (Desy Li)**

**Cast-Pairing : Chanyeol-Baekhyun (ChanBaek) and other**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Absurd**

**Disclaimer:**

**This plot and story is mine. But, EXO's belong to SM Ent and themselves**

**WARNING!**

**Shounen-ai! BoysxBoys! Boys Love! Cerita pasaran! Amatiran! Typo(s) bertebaran! Gak suka gak usah baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Kadang, Baekhyun tampak begitu konyol saat dia berani akan perasannya sendiri dan begitu bodoh saat terlambat menyadari

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO | SM Entertanment©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy The Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti menggangguku, idiot!"

.

.

Tapi Chanyeol takkan pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum bodoh meskipun Baekhyun melemparinya dengan kamus

"Kau mau?"

Sang pengganggu (bagi Baekhyun) tampak menyerahkan sekaleng jus jeruk pada sang pemuda ber-eyeliner yang memutar bola matanya. Kemudian merampas kaleng itu dan membukanya.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya singkat dibalas senyuman ekstra lebar dari lawan bicaranya

"Hei"

"Apa?"

"Apa salahku?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan meminumnya dan mengangkat alisnya bingung

"Apa salahku sampai kau tak mau berteman denganku?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun bergidik aneh saat pemuda jangkung itu menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjingnya, kemudian mengangkat bahunya

"Mungkin caramu salah, jadi aku menganggapmu pengganggu" Kemudian melanjutkan acara minumnya

Hening

Diliriknya namja tinggi disebelahnya itu

"Terus aku harus bagaimana doong~"

Oh tidak, suara bass itu tampak bertolak belakang dengan nada imut yang Chanyeol keluarkan

Baekhyun mual

"Ya mana kutahu, kenapa bertanya padaku?" masih dengan nada jutek. Chanyeol _pouting_

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

"Ya Tuhan! Kemana buku pekerjaan rumahku?!" pekik Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya menatapnya bingung

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu, dan Jung saenim baru saja masuk

Baekhyun mengumpat pada Kai yang tak kunjung mengembalikan bukunya

"ByunBaek, dimana buku tugasmu?" dan suara yang tak diharapkannya kini berada di sampingnya

"Maaf seonsaengnim, buku saya-"

"Ketinggalan?! Alasan apa itu?!" bentak Jung saenim, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menulikan telinganya

"Buku saya ada sama Kai, saenim, dia meminjamnya karena lupa mengerjakan tugas!" balas Baekhyun tidak terima, kemudian menatap Kai di ujung ruangan yang hanya memberikan _peace _ dan cengirannya

Baekhyun pasrah

"Tak ada alasan! Byun Baekhyun, silakan keluar dari kelas dan berdiri-"

"Ah, Jung seon sae?"

Semua mata kini menatap namja disebelah Baekhyun, namja ber-_eyeliner _itu juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya

"Buku saya juga tidak ada saenim, eomma tidak mau membelikanku karena aku lebih suka bermain Game Online daripada belajar, hehe"

Dan kini semua siswa di kelas itu tertawa keras, sementara Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya

"Kalau begitu, Byun Baekhyun! Park Chanyeol! Silakan keluar dari kelas dan jangan masuk selama jam pelajaran ini!" bentak Jung saenim sambil menunjuk kearah pintu dengan mimik sadis

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran seorang Chanyeol saat ia menarik Baekhyun dengan semangat, seolah ia menantikan hukuman ini

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai lorong sekolah saat hukumannya telah selesai. Sungguh berat perjuangannya karena selama menjalani hukuman, dia harus mendengarkan Chanyeol terus berkicau tak jelas dengan berbagai macam kisahnya.

Mulai dari kaos kaki futsalnya, menyatakan dirinya lebih tampan dari Kris si ketua klub basket, gamenya yang telah mencapai level 15, kimchi pedas yang membuatnya menangis, sampai ketertarikannya pada Baekhyun

Sampai Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya,

"Kenapa kau juga dihukum? Bukannya kau punya buku? Kenapa kau berbohong? Dan sejak kapan kau suka bermain game online?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"Dari kecil aku sudah bermain game, ByunBaek"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya saat Chanyeol mengikuti gaya bicara Jung saenim yang memanggilnya ByunBaek

"Dan aku tidak mau kau dihukum sendiri. Aku membayangkan wajah bosanmu bila dihukum sepanjang jam pelajaran. Jadi aku berfikir, akan lebih menarik kalau aku ikut dihukum bersamamu" ocehnya

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang ini

"Lagipula, kita bisa bersama dan hanya berdua, kan?" cengiran Chanyeol makin lebar

_Kita bisa bersama dan hanya berdua_

"Kau kelelahan kan? Ayo kita ke kantin, aku akan mentraktirmu!" pekik Chanyeol berlebihan sambil menarik Baekhyun

Sementara yang ditarik hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas jengkel dan pasrah dengan hobi baru Chanyeol, yaitu menarik-narik orang seenaknya

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pada Baekhyun yang baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk ramen ketiganya.

Baekhyun si pecinta Ramen

Itu yang membuat Chanyeol puas meskipun itu harus menghabiskan uang sakunya selama setahun

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar kekehan Chanyeol yang semakin keras

"Apanya yang lucu?!" sentaknya

Pura-pura takut pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahan tawanya, menjadikan wajahnya yang _derp _menjadi lebih aneh.

Apa ada yang lebih aneh selain Chanyeol yang menggembungkan pipinya namun gigi depannya masih terlihat dengan mata sipit? Oh Tuhan, adakah namja yang lebih idiot daripada Chanyeol, pikirnya

"Tak apa, makanmu lahap sekali. Aku bisa miskin kalau nanti menikah denganmu" balas Chanyeol dengan wajah _Happy_-nya tanpa tahu kalau ucapannya membuat Baekhyun memandangnya jijik

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu, idiot!" gertaknya lagi. Dan tawa seorang Park Chanyeol membahana di dalam kantin itu membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menyumpal mulut lebarnya dengan pisang.

"Berisik!"

"Aku memang berisik" canda Chanyeol sambil tertawa ringan. Baekhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Hei, aku punya buku menarik mau baca? Kajja!"

Dan kali ini Baekhyun harus membiasakan diri dengan tiang listrik yang suka menarik-narik orang ini

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Chanyeol meletakkan buku yang agak usang itu di hadapan Baekhyun, menunggu reaksinya. Tetapi yang ditunggu hanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya

"Dongeng?"

Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun tertawa keras

"Ya ampun Chanyeol! Aha-ahahaha kau haha- masih membaca dongeng? HAHAHA! Umurmu berapa sih?" Kini berbalik sang _Happy Virus _yang _pouting_ dengan imutnya

Tapi tak begitu

"Tapi kisahnya menarik. Kau harus mendengarnya!" kata Chanyeol menggebu-gebu

Baekhyun menarik nafas, masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan"

Chanyeol masih menatapnya sebal,

"Maaf maaf, ayo, bacakan" jawab Baekhyun seadanya, selain itu, dia juga sudah penasaran, seperti apa cerita yang Chanyeol maksud.

Chanyeol menarik nafas jengkel, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum jenaka sambil membacakan dongeng favoritnya itu,

.

.

"_Dahulu kala, ada seorang Putri Kerajaan yang sangat makmur. Putri itu cantik, namun sikap dingin yang menurun dari sang raja, membuatnya seperti Putri yang menutup diri. Dia hanya mencintai bunga dan selalu merawat taman bunganya yang memiliki berbagai macam ragam bunga dengan tekun._

_Suatu hari, taman Sunflowernya rusak karena hewan liar. Sang Putri menangis sembari menatapi Sunflower kesayangannya yang rusak._

_Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundak Sang Putri pelan dan dia mendapati seorang pria tampan yang ternyata seorang Pangeran sedang tersenyum padanya_

'_Mengapa menangis?' tanyanya_

'_Taman Sunflower kesayanganku rusak' jawab Sang Putri pelan_

_Sang Pangeran menghapus jejak air mata Sang Putri, membuatnya terdiam sesaat._

_Tanpa disangka, Sang Pangeran membereskan Sunflowernya yang rusak, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam karung yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya._

_Sang Putri tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat Sang Pangeran berbicara padanya,_

'_Mau membantuku menanamnya?' tawarnya sembari menunjukkan bibit bunga Sunflower. Sang Putri tersenyum kemudian mengangguk._

'_Ayo!' jawab Sang Putri semangat_

_Sang Putri pun membantu Sang Pangeran untuk menanami bibit Sunflower itu. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama_

_Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua selesai menanam. Sang Putri yang merasa puas, tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya dan Pangeran. Sang Pangeran yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Sang Putri._

'_Tetaplah tersenyum, dan tumbuhlah dengan indah seperti semua bunga di taman ini. Rawat semua yang telah kau dapatkan selama ini, karena suatu saat itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang tak akan terlupakan sampai akhir hayatmu'_

_Sang Putri mengangguk kecil. Sang Pangeran kembali tersenyum._

'_Janji?' Sang Pangeran menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, dan dibalas dengan tautan kelingking mungil Sang Putri yang tersenyum._

'_Aku Berjanji!'_

_Sejak saat itu, setiap sore Sang Pangeran mengunjungi Sang Putri yang sudah menunggu, kemudian merawat sambil sesekali bermain bersama di taman bunga itu_

_Namun, di kemudian hari, Sang Putri tak mendapati Sang Pangeran lagi di tamannya. Sang Putri sedih sekaligus penasaran akan hal itu. Maka, ia berusaha mencari tahu kemana perginya Sang Pangeran._

_Sang Raja, ayahnya, memberi tahukan bahwa Kerajaan Tetangga mendapat serangan dari Kerajaan musuh dan hancur seketika. Semua warga Kerajaan ditemukan tewas, hanya Pangeran Kerajaan tersebut yang menghilang._

_Mendengar hal itu, Sang Putri segera memacu kuda putihnya menuju hutan tanpa peduli dengan Keluarga Kerajaannya yang heboh._

_Sesampainya di sana, dia bingung, karena tak tahu dimana dia akan tidur malam ini. Karena Sang Putri bertekad tak akan pulang sebelum bertemu dengan Sang Pangeran._

_Di tengah jalan, Sang Putri menemukan sebuah padang Dandelion yang luas. Sang Putri terpana, karena dia tak menanam satupun bunga Dandelion di tamannya._

_Saat angin berhembus, kelopak bunga Dandelion itupun beterbangan. Sang Putri terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan warna putih yang menutup pandangan matanya. Namun, Sang Putri dapat melihat bila ada seseorang yang sedang mengurusi Dandelion sebelah Barat._

_Sang Putri mendekat dan menyapa orang itu. Namun, betapa terkejutnya Sang Putri karena orang itu adalah –_"

Chanyeol menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran,

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya gusar

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah bercerita sepanjang ini?" canda Chanyeol kemudian meminum _Soft Drink_ Baekhyun, membuat sang pemilik mengomel tidak jelas. Chanyeol menghentikan acara minumnya, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya sebal,

"Menurutmu, siapa orang itu?" tanyanya. Baekhyun berfikir,

"Sang Pangeran?" tebak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk

"Benar, yang ditemui Sang Putri di taman Dandelion itu adalah Sang Pangeran,

_Sang Putri terkejut karena orang itu adalah Sang Pangeran. Dia lebih terkejut mendapati penampilannya yang benar-benar lusuh. Sang Pangeran juga tak kalah terkejut mendapati Sang Putri berada di dalam hutan lebat seperti ini._

'_Kau sedang apa disini?' tanya Sang Pangeran_

'_Kemana saja?' tanya Sang Putri datar_

_Sang Pangeran menarik nafas panjang,_

'_Kau pasti sudah tahu kabarnya, kalau Kerajaanku hancur' jawab Sang Pangeran tenang. 'Dan aku bukan Sang Pangeran yang kau kenal selama ini, yang berdiri disini adalah seorang pemuda yang miskin' lanjutnya sembari tersenyum kecil._

_Namun, tak disangka, Sang Putri berlari memeluk Sang Pangeran yang diam dan menangis kencang_"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan terkekeh sebentar melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak serius.

Melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol melanjutkan dongengnya,

'_Bodoh, dasar bodoh!' teriak Sang Putri yang menangis sementara Sang Pangeran masih terdiam_

'_Kau tak tahu betapa takut dan sedihnya aku saat tahu kau tidak menungguku lagi di taman. Betapa emosinya aku saat tahu Kerajaanmu hancur dan tidak ada kau yang selalu menenangkanku di saat seperti itu' jerit Sang Putri _

_Sang Pangeran ingin membalas pelukan dan menenangkan Sang Putri. Namun, keadaannya saat ini membuatnya ragu_

'_Seharusnya kau tak memeluk orang hina ini' canda Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri hanya menggeleng di pelukannya_

'_Aku akan menerima Sang Pangeran apa adanya' ucap Sang Putri tegas_

_Sang Pangeran tersenyum. Membalas pelukan Sang Putri sembari membelai rambutnya lembut,_

'_Kalau begitu, maukah Sang Putri menikah dengan Pangeran jelek ini dengan segala kekurangannya?' Sang Pangeran menatap Sang Putri tulus, kemudian memasang mahkota Dandelion yang telah dibuat olehnya di atas kepala Sang Putri._

_Sang Putri tersenyum bahagia kemudian mengangguk,_

'_Tentu saja' jawab Sang Putri bersama angin yang berhembus, membuat warna putih memenuhi pandangan keduanya_

_Mereka berduapun berpelukan dengan perasaan cinta yang selama ini mereka jaga dan berakhir bahagia_"

Chanyeol mengakhiri dongengnya bersamaan dengan bel masuk dan mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Baekhyun melangkah dengan pelan menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan Dongeng yang Chanyeol ceritakan. Entah kenapa Dongeng dan Chanyeol memenuhi otaknya saat ini.

.

**KRING KRING**

**.**

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti karena suara sebuah sepeda yang mengejutkannya. Dan sosok tinggi Chanyeol muncul begitu saja di sebelahnya dengan sepeda biru tuanya.

Oh, jangan lupakan senyum _derp_-nya itu

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum _overdose_

"Arah rumah kita sama kan?" tanyanya lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk

Setidaknya ia tidak perlu capek-capek berjalan, pikir Baekhyun

"Bolehlah" sembari tersenyum kecil membuat Chanyeol ternganga

"Kau tersenyum?" pertanyaan bodoh. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya itu

"Tak ada larangan bagiku untuk tersenyum kan?"

Dan Chanyeol hampir saja melompat dari sepedanya dan menerjang Baekhyun. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Naiklah!" ujarnya semangat (atau terlalu?) Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahnya yang berlebihan

Kini Baekhyun berada di belakangnya, memeluk –menurut Chanyeol– pinggangnya membuatnya seolah kehilangan separuh rohnya yang mungkin kini tengah memetik harpa diatas mereka

Hiperbola memang.

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang namja yang membatu di depannya itu. Membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan kembali rohnya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Aniya, hehehehe" kekeh Chanyeol "Ayo kita jalan!"

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan atau terlalu semangat membuat Baekhyun yang notabene berada di belakangnya, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol

Namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak memutar bola matanya, tidak memajukan bibirnya, dan tidak lagi mengumpat kesal

Yang terlihat kini adalah Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil dibelakang namja tinggi itu. Merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut di wajahnya serta menerbangkan beberapa helai surai kecoklatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke suatu tempat dulu?" tawar Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, walau ia tahu namja di depannya itu takkan bisa melihatnya

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

"Whoa~"

Tempat di belakang bekas bangunan tua ini tak pernah Baekhyun perkirakan bila ada taman bunga yang luas.

Lebih tepatnya _Dandelion ._

"Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan taman ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Perlukah aku memberitahumu?" jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa keclnya, sementara Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya

Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan Dongeng yang Chanyeol ceritakan. Baekhyun menatapi sosoknya yang sedang menggali tanah, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung,

"Baekhyun! Bantu aku menanam ini!" ujarnya nyaring

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikannya,

"Kau menanam apa?" tanyanya penasaran

"_White Rose_" jawab Chanyeol sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar

"Nah, sekarang, bantu aku" lanjutnya

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan tasnya dan turut ikut membantu Chanyeol menanami bibit-bibit Mawar Putih itu. Entah apa yang menjadikan Chanyeol begitu bersemangat menanam bibit Mawar Putih diantara bunga-bunga Dandelion.

Tak lama kemudian, pekerjaan mereka selesai. Baekhyun mengusap peluhnya dan menatapi Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan, duduk di bawah pohon

"Kenapa kau menanami Mawar Putih diantara Dandelion?" tanya Baekhyun sembari duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Namun hanya dibalas senyum lebar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti" ujar Chanyeol sok misterius, membuat Baekhyun memukul pelan pundaknya. Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Hei"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga Dandelion yang bergoyang pelan

"Kau harus menjadi kuat"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mendengarkan Chanyeol yang terus berbicara,

"Kau harus kuat karena kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau alami. Kau harus siap"

"Aku tak mau kau kesusahan, makanya kau harus kuat dan selalu tersenyum. Jangan sampai takdir membawamu pergi dengan percuma. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu"

Baekhyun kini sadar bahwa yang berada di sebelahnya bukanlah Chanyeol yang ceria seperti biasa. Namun Chanyeol dengan wajah tenang dan senyum yang menjadikannya terlihat tampan.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, tapi ia menyukainya.

Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena wajah _derp _ Chanyeol kembali dalam sekejap.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, So-Go-Gi" kata Chanyeol dengan nada lucu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol protes

"Kenapa kau memanggilku daging babi?!" omelnya

"Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku untukmu" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang memajukan bibirnya

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu…" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan tampak berfikir. Chanyeol masih tersenyum aneh.

"Park Do-bi!" pekik Baekhyun.. Chanyeol tertawa keras. Sangat keras sampai telinga Baekhyun berdenging,

"Park Do-bi? Ahahaha- nama apa itu? –ahahahaha"

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, Tiang Listrik!" lanjut Baekhyun

Chanyeol masih tertawa, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba ikut tertawa nyaring juga.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas,

"Apapun nama panggilannya, bila kau yang memberikan, pasti akan berarti bagiku" jawab Chanyeol diantara tawanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan menatap matahari tenggalam bersama.

Tanpa sadar tangan mereka bertaut.

Hangat

Baekhyun tidak pernah selepas dan sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun berharap hal ini tidak pernah berakhir.

Baekhyun merasa ini bukan dirinya, karena Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu mengganggap Chanyeol pengganggu.

Namun,

Dia ingin selamanya merasakan kedekatan ini. Segala rasa resah dan kesusahan akan dia hadapi semampunya. Bersama dengan Chanyeol

Baekhyun berjanji dan Baekhyun percaya.

Bahwa perasaanya kini sudah jelas

'_**Tersenyum dan tertawalah. Kau manis sekali jika seperti itu'**_

Tapi semuanya seakan lupus saat Baekhyun tidak mendapati Chanyeol disebelahnya keesokan hari. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi. Tidak ada tawa _bass_-nya yang mengalir di telinga Baekhyun. Sudah berlangsung 5 hari dan itu membuatnya kesepian.

Kemana Chanyeol?

Baekhyun sudah berusaha bertanya pada Tao, Kyungsoo, Kai, Kris dan semua siswa. Namun tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan guru sekalipun.

Maka, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan karena Chanyeol pasti sakit karena kelelahan sehabis menanam bibit Mawar Putih kemarin, pikirnya

Baekhyun menekan bel rumah Chanyeol berkali-kali sampai wanita setengah baya yang diyakininya sebagai eomma Chanyeol membukakan pintu rumah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menbungkuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, maaf mengganggu, saya Byun Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol ada di rumah? Saya temannya" ucap Baekhyun ramah dan sopan.

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang tidak beres saat raut wajah eommanya Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu, bahkan kini meneteskan air mata.

Baekhyun menahan semua pikiran negatif di pikirannya saat eommanya Chanyeol mencoba berkata kepada Baekhyun.

Dan membuat keranjang buah yang dipegangnya, terlepas seketika dari tangannya dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya saat semua yang ia khawatirkan kini menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

"_**Chanyeol… Tak mungkin!"**_

_**==Silly-Dandelion==**_

**TBC or END**

A/N : Huff *narik nafas* saya tidak tahu apa Fanfic ini bagus atau enggak. Saya juga bingung. Tapi saya belajar membuat Fanfic dari segala FF yang pernah saya baca di FFnet. Ini yang terlintas di pikiran saya, dan saya tuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Saya juga masih nggak konsen karena EXO udah comeback, tapi internet gak bisa diajak kompromi *curcol*

Saya juga minta maaf kepada sejumlah author, karena selalu jadi SiDer *ditabok*

Tapi, semua Fanfic yang cast-nya EXO sudah saya baca dan semuanya bagus-bagus. Makanya saya belajar dari Fanfic para author dan membuat Fanfic ini. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida *bow*

Mohon Komentar membangunnya atas Fanfic ini.

**MingMing Li • Fanfiction ™**


	2. Chapter 2: Remind

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

"Baekhyun"

"Hei, Baekhyun"

"Baekki-ge?"

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Psst, Baekhyunnie"

"BYUN BACON!"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan melamunnya dan segera beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya kesal dan Tao yang menatapnya aneh. Baekhyun menatap balik mereka dengan bingung sampai Kai meletakkan segelas sari apel tepat di depan wajahnya dengan keras.

"Yak! Dark boy!" pekiknya, Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau aneh, Byunnie-ge" kata Tao pelan, sepertinya takut untuk mengatakannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, kemudian kembali menatapi gelas sari apel yang dibawakan Kai dan mengaduk tanpa meminumnya.

"Memangnya kau percaya hal itu, Baek?"

Yang dipanggil beralih kepada Kai yang menatapnya, tapi tangannya aktif memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan otomatis Tao yang berada di sebelahnya, mencoba menenangkan gege-nya yang paling rusuh itu.

Setidaknya sampai Chanyeol menghilang.

Mempunyai insting yang kuat, Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan berulang kali mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau mungkin ahjumma itu berbohong, begitu juga dengan Kai. Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, setidaknya dia pasti meninggalkan pesan. Apalagi sampai meninggalkan Baekhyun yang notabene sangat akrab dengannya.

Tapi, ahjumma itu adalah ibunya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tahu kalau beliau tidak berbohong. Terlihat jelas dari kilatan putus asa dan kesedihan yang mendalam di gurat wajah lelah sang ibunda.

"**Chanyeol belum meninggal, Baek! Sebagai sahabat, aku yakin hal itu. Kau harus percaya pada hatimu!"**

Hati?

Baekhyun pikir dia bukanlah manusia yang punya hati nurani. Dia tak pernah berbuat baik, bahkan sampai saat terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa namja sebaik Chanyeol mau berteman dengannya? Mengejarnya? Berusaha menghiburnya?

.

_**Kau tahu apa, Byun BaekHyun?**_

.

Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa kearah pemakaman di daerah itu. Dia harus yakinkan sendiri bahwa Chanyeol belum meninggal, mengingat namja itu punya rasa humor diatas rata-rata –serasi dengan tinggi badannya- meskipun bukan saatnya April Mop

.

"**Tiga hari yang lalu, ahjumma ditelpon dari pihak rumah sakit bahwa Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal saat di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit"**

**.**

"**Kepalanya terbentur kuat pada jalan raya dan dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi menurut medis yang menanganinya dalam ambulans, Chanyeol masih sempat tersenyum"**

**.**

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang berhamburan sesaat karena berlari menuju pekarangan pemakaman. Dilihatnya seluruh batu nisan yang mendominasi seluruh pandangannya. Nisan yang tersusun rapi serta rumput dan bunga yang terawat. Mata yang kini sayu itu mengarah ke satu titik, dimana sebuah nisan yang masih tampak baru membuat kakinya melangkah kesana dengan sendirinya.

.

.

**Rest in Peace**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berkali-kali mengucek matanya sendiri dengan kasar. Berharap matanya mengalami kerabunan atau blur sesaat. Namun, huruf-huruf Hangeul yang dibacanya tetap tak berubah.

Hanya sepi yang terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Tak disadarinya lagi kalau Kris, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Kai berlari sembari berteriak memanggil namanya.

Seolah ada beban yang menghimpit dadanya, dan di otaknya hanyalah bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum tulus di setiap ia mencoba mengusirnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir pink pucat itu.

Keempat sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terdiam, memeluk tubuh rapuh itu untuk memberikan kekuatan. Namun perasaan yang kuat, menjadikan isakan lain yang terdengar sakit. Mereka berlima bukanlah namja lemah, tapi kini mereka menangis, meringankan segala beban yang menghimpit. Sahabat mereka kini pergi.

Mereka merasa kehilangan sebagian dari hidup mereka, orang yang mendominasi hidup mereka dengan tawa dan senyum lebar di setiap ucapan. Namun mereka yakin, bahwa Baekhyun lebih kehilangan lagi. Karena bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah orang terpenting di hidupnya, yang sedikit demi sedikit berhasil mengubah dirinya menjadi orang yang lebih kuat menghadapi hidup.

.

.

_**Penting? Benarkah?**_

.

.

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, inilah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi, tak selamanya jalan hidupnya akan berlalu tanpa cobaan. Baekhyun mencoba membalas pelukan keempat sahabatnya. Haruskah Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri, disaat dia membutuhkan Chanyeol? Disaat tunas perasaan mulai tumbuh di hatinya? Entah dia sendiri tak mengerti, namun, Baekhyun menyanyangi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyesal. Seandainya dia tahu Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya, dia tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan semuanya. Baekhyun takut dia tak akan bisa hidup dengan baik seperti saat Chanyeol masih berada di sisinya. Baekhyun tahu kalau penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Itulah bodohnya Baekhyun.

Teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya, walau tak sepenuhnya berhenti. Dilihatnya tangannya sendiri yang menggenggam sebuah kalung dengan berbandulkan sebuah bintang bermatakan permata merah kecil ditengahnya dan disebelah bintang itu dikelilingi oleh masing-masing satu mutiara hitam.

Dibawanya kalung itu ke dalam pelukannya, didekapnya erat seraya kembali menangis, meskipun ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**You gimme heart attack**

.

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak percaya" ucap suara bass familiar diikuti dengan duduknya namja bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam arang dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundak tegapnya.

"Yang kita lihat hanyalah sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Park Chanyeol. Lagipula, aku tak yakin bahwa dia adalah Chanyeol **sahabat ** kita–"

"Setuju" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kris –namja yang baru saja duduk disebelah Tao-

"Kita memang mendapat kabar bahwa Chanyeol meninggal, dan batu nisan bertuliskan namanya itu memang ada, tapi itu tak membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol meninggal. Kita bahkan tak melihat jasadnya secara langsung" ungkapnya

Baekhyun sontak menatap Kyungsoo. Ada benarnya juga. Dia memang memiliki perasaan yang sama tentang kematian Chanyeol yang misterius. Namun rasa sedihnya seolah menutupi segala perasaan itu. Baekhyun bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi percakapan kawan-kawannya itu. Semua bisa ketahuan lewat matanya yang membengkak –meskipun Baekhyun sudah menebalkan eyeliner-

"Kita harus mendapatkan bukti dan kepastian" putus Kris, setelah sibuk menikmati Tao yang mengelap peluhnya sehabis bermain basket

"Kalau perlu kita bongkar saja kuburannya –Ouch! " oceh Kai diikuti jitakan keras tepat di jidatnya

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, Kkamjong!" sentak Tao, sementara Kai hanya menunjukkan cengirannya

"Maaf, hyung" kekehnya. Tao hanya menghela nafas –masih untung kau tidak kuwushu, pikirnya- dan Kyungsoo tampak menatap Kai tajam, kemudian mengacuhkannya.

"Minumlah, Baek" Baekhyun mendongak.

"Setidaknya sari apel itu bisa membuatmu nyaman dan kembali fit" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku sengaja menyuruh Kai yang membuatnya"

"Ne, Hyung. Cobalah jus sari apel buatan si eksotis, Jongin" ujar Kai dengan tampang cool. Kris menatapnya datar, Tao berpura-pura mencari obyek yang dilihat dan Kyungsoo hanya menarik nafas, mencoba maklum akan sifat kekasihnya yang kekanakan ini. Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar, kemudian meminum sari apel itu.

"Mashita" dengan sekali teguk, cairan dalam gelas itu habis.

"Lain kali aku akan meminta resepnya darimu, Kai" candanya diiringi dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar. Setidaknya Baekhyun masih bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat yang memperhatikannya ditengah kesibukan orangtuanya dengan bisnis menyebalkan itu dan saat dia bersedih saat ini. Baekhyun merasa bahagia dengan teman-temannya ini

.

.

**Namun berbeda saat bersama Chanyeol**

"Aku ke toilet sebentar" pamit Baekhyun sembari beranjak dari bangkunya dan mendapat tatapan dari mereka berempat

"Kalau sudah, kembalilah kemari" ujar Kris, dibalas jempol Baekhyun yang terangkat dari kejauhan.

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Baekhyun tampak menampung air yang mengalir dari kran dengan tangannya, kemudian menumpahkan seluruhnya pada wajahnya yang kusut. Dia bersyukur hari ini guru mengadakan rapat sehingga seluruh siswa mendapatkan jam kosong untuk melepas penat.

Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya yang berada di depan cermin. Ditariknya nafas, kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. Memori bersama namja bermarga Park itu kembali berputar di otaknya entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Kris, Kai, Tao dan Kyungsoo memang sudah menyarankan kalau sebaiknya Baekhyun beristirahat dirumah mengingat fisiknya sama sekali tidak mendukung. Namun dengan keras kepalanya ia tetap memaksa masuk ke dalam Ferrari F458 merah Kai dan seenaknya menyuruh sang pemilik mobil untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Dikeluarkannya kalung yang melingkar manis di lehernya dari dalam seragamnya.

.

"**Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat kalung ini. Ahjumma yakin kalung ini untukmu"**

.

.

.

Ya, Baekhyun mengingat hari itu. Hari dimana dia dan Chanyeol sedang berada di toko aksesoris.

'_Mau apa kita ke sini?' _Baekhyun tampak bingung, namun ikut mengamati benda-benda yang dipajang

'_Mungkin kau menemukan benda yang membuatmu tertarik? Aku sedang ingin mentraktirmu' _ucap Chanyeol sambil mengamati bermacam topi, sesekali mecobanya

'_Kau pikir aku ini yeoja?!' _pekik Baekhyun

'_Aku sering membeli topi disini, semuanya bagus-bagus'_

'_Apa peduliku?'_

Chanyeol hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya

'_Kalau kau tidak mau barang disini, aku bisa mentraktirmu ramen nanti'_

'_Jangan merayuku'_

'_Kau memang susah dirayu ahahaha'_

Kembali Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, namun tak sengaja melihat sebuah kalung yang menurutnya unik.

Kalung dengan ukiran daun dan permata giok yang elegan. Bisa didengarnya pelayan toko itu yang berkata bahwa kalung itu adalah kalung yang langka dan memiliki arti kepercayaan pada orang yang kita sayangi.

**Percaya? Pada orang yang kita sayang?**

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun membeli kalung itu dan menyimpannya di saku jaketnya.

Sekitar 40 menit menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu Chanyeol, akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko itu. Tentunya dengan Chanyeol yang menenteng kantong plastik belanjaan berisi banyak sekali –Baekhyun tak mau menghitungnya- topi.

'_Kau membeli topi lagi? Kamarmu bahkan sudah menjadi lautan topi' _komentar Baekhyun, setelahnya ia mendengar kekehan Chanyeol

'_Masa kau tidak tahu kalau aku gemar sekali mengoleksi topi? Kau kan sahabatku.'_

'_Aku tahu. Bahkan aku sudah bosan mendengarnya' _ucap Baekhyun acuh. Tapi tak lama ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menutupi kepalanya. Diambilnya benda itu dan diamatinya. Sebuah topi berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'XOXO' di depannya. Baekhyun mengangkat satu alis

'_Hmm?'_

'_Untukmu, akan lebih baik kalau aku berbagi dengan sahabat kan? Pakailah' _ucap Chanyeol disertai dengan senyuman lebar dan untuk menghargai, Baekhyun akhirnya memasang topi itu kembali ke kepalanya. Menyadari sesuatu, dia membalikkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Benar saja, manusia tinggi itu memakai topi yang sama dengannya.

'_Topi kita sama. Kita kembar ehehehehe' _ujarnya tertawa absurd ketika tahu dia ditatapi dengan pandangan menuntut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pundaknya. Sesungguhnya ia tak mau berjalan berdua dengan Chanyeol, karena dia merasa menjadi manusia terpendek di dunia.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mengingat sesuatu, membuat Chanyeol otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatapinya dengan bingung.

'_Ada apa?' _Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sibuk merogoh sakunya sampai dia mengeluarkan kalung yang dibelinya tadi. Kemudian disodorkannya kalung itu pada Chanyeol.

'_Wah, keren sekali! Dimana kau membelinya?'_ Chanyeol menatap kalung itu kagum.

'_Tadi aku membelinya di toko. Itu untukmu, pakailah' _jawab Baekhyun, namun kemudian berguman 'astaga' saat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya bingung sembari menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya.

'_Sebagai tanda terima kasihku'_

'_Terima kasih?'_

'_Ya, karena kau sahabatku yang paling dekat, eh, atau kau yang mendekatiku ya? Dan terima kasih juga untuk semuanya yang kau berikan dan lakukan, aku bahkan tak bisa menyebutkan semuanya saking banyaknya' _ocehnya panjang lebar

**Terima kasih untuk segalanya**

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar.

'_Pasangkan untukku, Baekki~' _mohon Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes dan nada suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin dan membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menuruti permintaannya sebelum perutnya lebih mual lagi.. Dengan berjinjit, Baekhyun memasangkan kalung itu di leher Chanyeol. Sesudahnya, Chanyeol menatapi kalung yang melingkar di lehernya itu dengan tatapan kagum.

'_Terima kasih ya, Baekki. Kau tak seharusnya memberikanku kalung yang sepertinya bagus ini'_

'_Sepertinya bagus? Kalung itu memang bagus!' _protes Baekhyun

'_Ya, baiklah, Pilihan Baekhyun pasti selalu berkelas. Apapun itu, aku pasti suka hahaha'_ Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan dongkol

'_Kira-kira, apa kalung ini memiliki arti, Baekki?'_ sementara yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

**Memiliki arti kepercayaan pada orang yang kita sayangi**

Baekhyun menggeleng _'Aku tak tahu, aku membelinya karena desainnya cocok untukmu'_

'_Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan membelikan Baekki kalung yang bagus juga. Kalung yang memiliki arti dan pastinya indah di leher Baekki' _ucap Chanyeol yakin

'_Baiklah, kutunggu kalung itu. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan seleramu'_

'_Kau tahu saja' _ Mereka tertawa

'_Apa aku keren dan tampan sekali dengan kalung ini?' _Baekhyun tersenyum

'_**Ya, kau tampan sekali di mataku'**_

.

.

.

_Well, it's fate. He's must can go on now. He still have all. But,_

_He need Chanyeol by his side, no other._

.

.

"_**Kau harus menjadi kuat"**_

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa sempat Baekhyun sadari.

"_**Kau harus kuat karena kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau alami. Kau harus siap"**_

Tidak, Baekhyun belum siap.

"_**Aku tak mau kau kesusahan, makanya kau harus kuat dan selalu tersenyum. Jangan sampai takdir membawamu pergi dengan percuma. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu"**_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan nyeri yang melanda kepalanya.

'_**Tersenyum dan tertawalah. Kau manis sekali jika seperti itu'**_

"Ukh!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya, berharap sakitnya bisa hilang. Tapi perutnya terasa dipelintir dari dalam sana dan seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sakit.

**BRUK**

Sampai terakhir kalinya Baekhyun mengingat segalanya terasa ringan dan kulitnya yang menyentuh permukaan benda yang terasa dingin

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah khawatir Kyungsoo, Kris dan Tao. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, dan terasa berat untuk diangkat.

"Dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara parau

"Kami sedikit takut saat menunggumu lama. Sampai Minho datang terburu-buru ke kelas dan mengatakan pada kami kalau kau jatuh pingsan di toilet. Kemudian kami segera datang ke ruang kesehatan dan menemukanmu terbaring dengan wajah yang pucat sekali. Tapi, untungnya petugas kesehatan berkata kalau kalu hanya kelelahan dan kurang istirahat" jelas Tao

"Kupikir kau sudah mening – Appo!" ucapan Kris terhenti saat Tao mecubit pinggangnya keras dan menatapnya sengit

"Sejak kapan sifat Kai menular padamu, Wufannie?" ucap Tao kesal sambil meruncingkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Kris asal, melihat kekasihnya yang menatapnya kesal Kris mencoba merangkulnya "Maaf, Baobei"

Mengacuhkan keributan yang ada, Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening Baekhyun

"Kau sakit, Baekki. Kita pulang saja ya? Kau istirahat di rumah. Kai sedang mengambil mobilnya" ujar Kyungsoo khawatir. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

"Terima kasih, ya"

"Kau haus? Aku belikan minum dulu ya, Baekki-ge" ucap Tao lalu berjalan keluar

"Kalau begitu aku akan melapor pada guru kelas kita" Kris lalu menyusul Tao yang lebih dahulu berjalan di depan. Hanya tersisa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saja di ruangan itu karena guru yang bertugas dalam ruang kesehatan sedang pergi ke ruang guru. Hening.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Semuanya berputar di kepalaku" jawabnya lemah

"Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang menyerupai pernyataan dari Kyungsoo, dan kembali menggeleng

"Entahlah. Semuanya begitu abstrak" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kita bersahabat. Tentu saja aku mengetahui semuanya, Baekki. Kau menyukainya –ani mencintainya"

"Jangan sekarang, Kyungie. Aku juga bingung!" pekik Baekhyun sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kyungsoo mencoba memeluk dan menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya terlambat menyadarinya"

"Aku membutuhkannya"

"Aku tahu, Baek"

"Entah, semuanya terlihat buram bagiku". Dielusnya pundak Baekhyun lembut. Sampai Tao datang membawa air mineral dan juga beberapa jus

"Mobil Kai sudah siap, ge. Kris juga sudah menunggu, katanya kita berlima bisa pulang lebih dulu. Lagipula, sebentar lagi lonceng pulang juga akan berbunyi" ucap Tao sambil memberikan air mineral itu pada Baekhyun, dan kemudian langsung diminum olehnya.

"Terima kasih" Tao tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangguk. Di pundaknya telah tersampir tas Baekhyun dan tasnya sendiri. Kyungsoo menuntun Baekhyun untuk bangun perlahan, kemudian memapahnya untuk berjalan keluar dibantu oleh Tao.

'Sahabatku ada di sampingku, tapi kenapa kau pergi, Dobi-ah?'

.

.

.

_**Jangan melihat masa lalu dengan penyesalan, jangan pula melihat masa depan dengan ketakutan, tapi lihatlah sekitarmu dengan penuh kesadaran.**_

_**(James Thurber)**_

_**.**_

**-To be continue-**

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Saya minta maaf banget karena keterlambatan post lanjutan Fanfic ini. Saya pikir, fanfic ini terlalu dramatis. Tapi entahlah, semuanya terlihat tak jelas /ngikut Baekhyun/ (?). Saya juga gak nyangka kalau fanfic ini mendapat komentar yang baik.

Untuk yang memohon supaya Chanyeol gak meninggal, sayang sekali karena sudah saya bunuh ehehe~ /dilempar/ Tapi, lihat saja tragedy endingnya nanti ya :D

Thanks to :

**Paprikapumpkin, FujoTergaje, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst, ttalgibit, RaikaAkane, , SiDer Tobat, Guest, lana, ajib4ff, Lian Park, Anaknya ChanBaek, RoseEXOticsFRIEND**

And who have to fave and follows, Love you full :*

Ngomong-ngomong saya mau nanya. Ada yang tahu siapa penyanyi asli lagu "The Last Time" yang dinyanyiin Chen sama D.O?


	3. Chapter 3: Sick of Heart

Sorry for the late update, guys. So, I make it more longest and Here is it^^

* * *

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Pulang sekolah, setelah pengumuman libur, Baekhyun berjalan dengan tenang, namun perasaan bahagia tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tentu saja, ayah dan ibunya telah meluangkan waktu untuk berlibur musim panas bersama di pegunungan daerah utara. Orangtuanya sangat sibuk menurusi bisnis, maka seringkali ayah da ibunya tak ada di rumah, dan Baekhyun seorang diri, atau kadang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Pernah ditawari untuk menyewakan seorang pembantu. Baekhyun menolak. Dia lebih suka bekerja membereskan rumah seorang diri. Memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk ukuran pemuda, dia bisa dibilang rajin. Baekhyun lebih suka bereksperimen di dapur dan meminta keempat sahabatnya untuk mencicipi. Kai bahkan menyarankan Baekhyun untuk mendirikan sebuah restoran besar yang pasti akan laku. Dimana ia menjadi bos, dan Baekhyun kokinya. Kemudian bisa dibayangkan sendor sayur dilayangkan oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk sop.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini dari kecil. Sejak kecil, dia hanya berdua dengan kakaknya. Baekhyun mulai sendiri saat kakaknya mengambil kuliah di China. Awalnya dia keberatan dan sedih, namun lama-lama memaklumi.. Orangtuanya melakukan demi dirinya dan kakaknya

Tadi malam dia sudah packing barang-barangnya untuk satu minggu ke depan dan nanti sore merekan akan berangkat. Baekhyun juga berencana membuat bekal untuk keluarganya sesampai rumah nanti. Kakaknya akan menyusul belakangan dan lebih dulu ke rumah, itupun kalau sempat. Dia berkata bahwa urusan mahasiswa sangat merepotkan.

Pintu rumah dibukanya, tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang membuatnya berkerut bingung. Diperhatikannya ayahnya yang sedang bertelepon dengan gusar. Ibunya menyeret koper lumayan besar ke ruang tamu tergesa-gesa dengan setumpuk dokumen di atas meja. Baekhyun tidak berpikir negatif. Dia hanya yakin liburan mereka pasti menyenangkan. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum dan mendekati ayahnya yang telah selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Ayah, ibu, kalian ingin bekal apa untuk perjalanan nanti? Biar kubuatkan-"

"Maaf Baekhyunni, sepertinya liburannya kita batalkan. Perusahaan sedang mendapat masalah dan kami harus segera pergi untuk mengecek kondisinya." Jawab ayahnya.

"Benar, sayang. Kami akan pergi ke Paris, mungkin akan memakan waktu sampai satu bulan, dan kami akan pulang" lanjut ibunya.

Senyum Baekhyun luntur. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas punggungnya.

**BRAK**

Baekhyun menendang meja tamu sekuat tenaga. Membuat kedua orangtuanya tersentak dan terkejut menemukan Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam dan tubuh gemetaran. Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas, seolah udara perlahan-lahan menghilang dari muka bumi. Sesak kini mengisi rongga dadanya.

"Kapan kalian akan mengerti aku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Kapan kita bisa bersama sekeluarga? Kapan kalian bisa berhenti mengurusi bisnis gila kalian? Kapan? KAPAN?!" teriaknya.

"Apa kalian pikir aku senang dengan keluarga kita yang bergelimang harta? Apa kalian pikir aku gila harta.? TIDAK! SELAMANYA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI AKU!"

"Baekhyunni-"

Sang bunda berusaha mendekati Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun beringsut mundur.

"Aku lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian, bukan uang" bisiknya.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar memahami kesibukan kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian menyadari kalau aku kesepian tanpa kalian? Aku iri dengan teman lainnya yang bisa bersama-sama dengan keluarga mereka. Aku? Sepertinya aku yatim piatu!" lanjutnya. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia kecewa.

"Baekhyun, maafkan kami-"

"CUKUP! Cintai saja perusahaan kalian itu! Anggap saja kalian tidak punya anak atau apapun itu! Aku benci kalian!"

Baekhyun berlari kearah jalanan, menulikan telinganya dari teriakan kedua orangtuanya dan menghapus kasar semua kesedihan. Dia membenci kedua orangtuanya yang tak pernah mengerti dirinya. Selalu memikirkan harta untuk memuaskannya, sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Padahal dia lebih membutuhkan cinta kasih. Bodoh.

Menepis kesedihannya yang menjijikan itu, Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumah Tao sambil menenangkan batinnya yang sempat terguncang. Ya, dia akan mengungsi sementara di rumah sahabatnya itu. Orangtua keempat sahabatnya dan bahkan sahabatnya sendiri sudah memahami dan memaklumi keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang ini, maka, mereka tak keberatan bila Baekhyun ingin menginap.

"UWAAA!"

**Ckiiit**

**Brugh**

Baekhyun terjatuh di aspal jalanan. Tubuhnya nyeri sekali dan dia hampir tertabrak. Dia menoleh dan menatap nyalang pemuda tinggi menjulang dengan sepeda lipat dark blue yang bannya berada beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

"Bangsat!" Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sudah cukup kesal dan muak. Dia berdecih ketika irisnya mendapati pemuda yang dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah panik sampai tak sadar membanting sepedanya sendiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Di mana yang sakit? Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang"

Jika Baekhyun tak terlatih untuk menjadi orang yang sabar, maka bisa dipastikan dia akan menonjok wajah pemuda yang bersikap berlebihan ini. Kenapa sih hari ini sial sekali?

"Aku tak apa!" Ditepisnya tangan panjang pemuda yang mencoba memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Padahal tubuhnya nyeri karena jatuh terkejut sehingga ia tak bisa berdiri. Diperhatikannya tower listrik di depannya ini dengan tatapan tajam, dibalas tatapan khawatir yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Baekhyun juga bisa mencium wangi lembut tubuh pemuda aneh itu. Tunggu, Baekhyun, jangan menikmati wanginya!

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih hidup?" balasnya nyaring. Si pemuda menghela nafas lega. Kini satu hal yang baru disadari –lagi oleh Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya. Dan tingginya juga menyerupai Kris

"Hey!" dari kejauhan, bisa dilihat Kris, Tao dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mendekat, melambaikan tangan padanya, atau pada pemuda di sampingnya ini?

Dan Baekhyun membelalak ngeri saat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan melambai –dengan tangan panjangnya itu- ke arah sahabatnya . Baekhyun berusaha memasang wajah tenang dan baik-baik-saja saat ketiganya sampai dan menatapi mereka berdua bergantian.

"Baekki kenapa duduk di aspal?" tanya Tao polos. Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian menekuk kaki kanannya yang terselonjor dan meletakkan tangannya diatas lutut, "Tidak kenapa-napa, kok" jawabnya sebisa mungkin untuk normal.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ada bersama Chanyeol? Kalian saling kenal?" ujar Kris mengintimidasi. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, sementara raut pemuda tadi berubah menjadi panik.

'oh, namanya si Chanyeol'

"Tadi.. aku tidak sengaja me-nabrak d-dia dan –sungguh! aku juga terkejut ah- maafkan a-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh" kata si pemuda bernama Chanyeol tergagap. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku memaafkanmu jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah kau yang akan mati bila menabrakku –"

"BENARKAH?! Terima kasih!" ucap Chanyeol riang dengan mata berbinar, mencoba untuk tidak menerjang 'Baekki' yang dia tabrak. Baekhyun kembali memutar bola matanya, sudahlah, pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau akan berlibur bersama keluargamu? Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"Hmm" Tao yang memang sudah mengerti hanya berujar singkat. Kris dan Kyungsoo masih menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menatap mereka semua bingung.

Setelah beberapa detik, tubuh Baekhyun kembali rileks. Dia mendengus dengan wajah kusutnya. Kris langsung menjentikkan jari dengan wajah puas, "Aku mengerti"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, dude. Sekarang, bolehkah aku 'menginap' di rumahmu, TaoTao?" ujar Baekhyun yang berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Tao mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum. Pasalnya, Tao suka sekali kalau gege-nya itu menginap karena mereka akan bersenang-senang.

"Tentu saja, lagi, Kris, Kyungsoo dan Kai juga ke rumah Tao dan menginap semalam. Kai akan menyusul, dia sedang membeli ' persediaan' untuk nanti malam" Tao berkata dengan jelas, yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Kami akan mendengarkan" jawab Kris cepat. Baekhyun menatap sebal sahabat Big Ben-nya itu, kemudian mencoba bangkit dengan wajah meringis karena masih merasa nyeri pada beberapa tulang sendi dan bokongnya.

Setelah berhasil berdiri, Baekhyun menyampirkan tas di bahunya dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi kalau mereka tidak teringat seorang lagi yang bersuara,

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Chanyeol menatap mereka berempat dengan senyum terang –atau giginya?-

Keempatnya saling menatap. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk pada ketiganya, membuat yang lain ikut mengangguk dengan tatapan tak-ada-salahnya-membawa-dia. Tao ikut tersenyum kepada Chanyeol,

"Tentu saja, kau boleh –ikut"

Senyum Chanyeol makin lebar dan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang bersih. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang juga mengizinkan Chanyeol ikut. Tapi melihat senyum Chanyeol yang tulus bahagia, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

_"Ayo"_

Dan kemudian mereka berlima berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol yang ikut beriringan sambil menyeret sepedanya.

* * *

**_"When you smile, sunshine"_**

* * *

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

Mata itu terbuka perlahan dan mendapati bahwa dirinya berada dalam mobil Kai yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Kepala Baekhyun masih sakit. Baekhyun meringis. Semuanya Cuma mimpi, eoh?

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit. Kau ketiduran" ungkap Kyungsoo cemas, oh, semuanya menatap Baekhyun cemas.

"Demammu makin tinggi" ucap Kris setelah memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. "Kau masih kuat untuk berjalan? Atau kusuruh Jongin menggendongmu?" lanjut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menggeleng sebisanya kemudian berusaha keluar dari mobil dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu rumah. Mungkin Baekhyun akan merasakan bagaimana dinginnya permukaan tanah bila saja Tao tidak segera menopangnya.

Setelah membuka pintu rumah, Tao membawa Baekhyun ke lantai atas –kamarnya- bersama Kai, sementara Kyungsoo ke dapur bersama Kris untuk mengantar bahan makanan yang mereka beli sebentar di mini market tadi.

Dengan cekatan, Tao segera mengambil kompresan serta obat dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbaring lemas di kasurnya bersama Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam.

"Kau aneh, Byun" ucap Kai datar, tapi tidak lepas dari nada khawatir. Bibir pucat itu mengukir senyum. Senyum sinis.

"Bukan aku yang menginginkan supaya aku jatuh sakit seperti ini –"

"Bodoh. " umpat pemuda berkulit tan. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kau menegaskan lebih awal"

"Tapi hatiku"

Hening.

"Ya, harusnya begitu. Aku terlalu munafik, ya?"

"Nah, Kau sadar kalau –"

"Kkamjongie! Jangan mengajak Baekki berbicara, dia kan sedang sakit!" Tao menegur pemuda muda itu, mendekat kearah mereka dengan tangan yang menggenggam kompresan juga menenteng kotak obat dan mata tajamnya kepada mereka berdua. Kai menghela nafas, menatap Baekhyun seolah berkata 'nanti kita lanjutkan' yang dibalas dengan Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata saat merasakan sensasi dingin menyentuh kulit keningnya.

Telinganya masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kris dan Kyungsoo di tangga, juga wangi makanan. Ya, Baekhyun bisa menduga itu bubur karena masakan Kyungsoo terlalu khas baginya. Baekhyun membuka mata saat Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, Tao yang masih mengompresnya serta Kris dan Kai yang hanya bisa melihat kegiatan itu.

"Makanlah dulu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil sendok. Baekhyun duduk dibantu oleh Tao.

"Wah, aku jadi lapar"

"Perutmu terus berbunyi di dalam mobil, Baek" sahut Kris disambut tawa kencang seorang Kim Jongin. Baekhyun menulikan telinganya. Berusaha peduli pada kondisinya sekarang.

"Oya, Apa aku sudah berkata padamu kalau mungkin nanti sejam lagi kami berempat ada kegiatan lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyuapi Baekhyun, ditambah anggukan dari tiga lainnya.

"Karena itu kami mungkin tidak bisa menemanimu sampai sore, aku harus berziarah ke makam nenekku dulu sebentar" lanjutnya

"Aku ada latihan basket, sebagai kapten aku harus hadir kan?" Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Hari ini jadwal untuk checking mobilku" Baekhyun mendelik pada pemuda yang berbicara dengan santainya

"Mamaku meminta tolong untuk mengambil pesanan bunga, Baekki. Aku juga harus latihan wushu"

"Tapi sesudahnya, kami akan tetap menemanimu, lebih tepatnya menginap" lanjut Kris.

Intinya, Baekhyun akan sendirian sampai sore. Bukan masalah, pikirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tak apa. Kerjakan saja dulu kegiatan kalian." Katanya sambil menelan obat yang Tao berikan.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo membereskan mangkuk Baekhyun dan berkemas bersama yang lain. "Kalau kau membutuhkan kami, tinggal hubungi saja" ucap Kai. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, Tidur dan istirahatlah, kami pergi dulu" Keempatnya tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambai kearah sahabatnya yang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan mulai menutup mata untuk tidur. Hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

**=Silly-Dandelion==**

* * *

Café dekat bandara memang lumayan ramai dengan pengunjung. Selain dekorasi yang mewah dan makanannya yang mengenyangkan, tempat ini adalah pilihan pertama turis yang baru datang ke Seoul untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Tempat duduk di bagian dalam café diisi oleh tiga pemuda.

"Begitukah? Terus, apa kau tak mau menemuinya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, yang memiliki wajah paling lucu.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tak mau membuatnya kesulitan lagi dengan kondisiku sekarang. " jawab pemuda yang paling tinggi dengan rambut hitam poninya. Pemuda lain disebelahnya mengangguk.

"Beruntung kau berkunjung ke sini. Jadi aku bisa meminta tolong padamu, Lu" katanya. Pemuda lucu itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku sudah meminta tolong pada Yixing hyung untuk memindahkanku meskipun aku sudah berada di kelas terakhir, dan meminta sekolah untuk tidak berkomentar soal kepindahanku." Keduanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan pemuda tadi . Cukup kasihan dengan keadaan teman adiknya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengawasinya untukmu dan berusaha mencarikan donornya" ketiganya tersenyum.

"Pastikan dia baik-baik saja, hyung. Jangan katakan apapun soal ini kepada yang lain" ucapnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tentu. Tapi sungguh? Pasti kau merindukannya kan?". Pemuda tinggi itu menghela nafas.

"Dia pasti malu dan tak mau menerima keadaanku lagi" jawaban seadanya. Kini giliran pemuda lucu itu yang memutar bola mata cantiknya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau maumu begitu"

"tapi katakan padanya kalau dia harus menjadi orang yang kuat"

* * *

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun. Mulutnya menguap lebar, lalu terduduk di kasurnya. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap, mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk ikut bangun. Demamnya sudah turun, dan kepala Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu pusing, tapi masih terlalu lemas untuk bergerak, maka dia memilih diam untuk sebentar saja.

"Huh, sepi sekali"

Dia melihat kearah jam yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. 15.05.

**Hap**

Sekali loncat, Baekhyun berdiri kemudian bergegas mengganti baju. Mengirim pesan kepada teman-temannya untuk menemuinya di taman setelah kegiatan mereka selesai, kemudian keluar kamar dengan jeans hitam, kaos biru donker dilapisi jaket baseballnya.

Rumah besar memang terlalu sepi untuk ditinggali sendiri. Tak ada orangtuanya, tak ada kakaknya. Hanya Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Baekhyun memilih untuk mencari udara segar di taman. Dia juga jarang jalan-jalan. Jadi, tak masalah, lagipula, keadaannya juga sudah pulih walau tak terlalu.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak keras kepala.

Sambil bersiul, Baekhyun berjalan menuju gudang. Mengambil motor hitamnya, dan kemudian pergi kearah taman.

* * *

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

* * *

Teh Baekhyun sudah tinggal setengah gelas. Cuaca di taman cukup cerah. Suasananya juga menyenangkan. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain dan berlari gembira. Ada juga yang sedang bermesraan di bangku taman, dan dia melihat teman kakaknya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berciuman tak tahu malu. Baekhyun mendengus. Dasar gila.

Bola mata Baekhyun jatuh pada pohon rindang yang berdiri kokoh di tengah taman. Kakinya berjalan menuju pohon itu dan sesampainya, dia menyentuh sebentar batang pohon itu sambil tersenyum samar.

_"Guk! Guk! Guk!"_

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Dedaunan yang lebat tentu saja membuat Baekhyun merasakan kesejukannya. Sembari memejam mata dan merasa sejuknya hari ini, Baekhyun kembali ke masa-masa itu.

.

.

_"Huwaaa!"_

Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang, berusaha menjauhi 2 anjing bulldog besar yang mengejarnya di belakang. Baekhyun hanya tidak sengaja menendang kaleng minumannya kearah anjing-anjing itu dan tak tahu kalau dia akan dikejar seperti ini.

_"Aaaahh! Tolong!"_

Baekhyun terus berteriak-teriak dan berlari lebih kencang, tak peduli kalau kakinya akan patah, karena anjing-anjing galak itu juga mengejarnya sangat cepat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di taman, dan menggabungkan dirinya di keramaian. Nafasnya terputus-putus, dan memilih berjongkok untuk beristirahat sebentar.

_"Guk! Guk!"_

_"Kyaaaaa!"_

Kembali Baekhyun berteriak senyaring-nyaringnya, melupakan fakta bahwa dia kini berada di tengah taman sehingga sontak seluruh pengunjung menatap Baekhyun setengah terkejut dan aneh.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah untuk mencari akal karena anjing-anjing itu sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan irisnya mendapati pohon yang lumayan tinggi di tengah taman. Dengan segera, Baekhyun berlari dan memanjati pohon itu dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

_"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!"_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena sudah sampai di atas. Aman dari terror kedua anjing itu. Baekhyun menatap anjing-anjing yang berusaha menggapainya di bawah sana dengan pandangan mengejek.

_"Kalian tidak akan bisa menggigitku anjing jelek. Weeeeek!"_ ejeknya. Kemudian Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang hampir hilang dan mengistirahatkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

_"Hahahaha! Ahahaha!"_

Baekhyun yang baru saja akan tertidur karena kesejukan pohon itu, hampir saja terjatuh karena mendengar suara tawa yang sudah sering didengarnya dari bawah. Untung saja Baekhyun bisa menyeimbangkan diri.

_"Ahihihihi! Huahahahaha!"_

Baekhyun segera menghadapkan kepalanya ke bawah. Hanya untuk melihat orang yang tertawa absurd seperti itu. Meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya siapa.

Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil berjongkok-jongkok memegangi perutnya. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas, arah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun berubah datar kemudian melepas sandal dan melemparkannya kearah Chanyeol.

_"Ahuahuahua-aaw!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Tawa Chanyeol berubah jadi ringisan. Tangannya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi tempat jatuhnya sandal Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melompat dari dahan pohon dan mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan tanah. Menatapi Chanyeol yang masih kesakitan di depannya dengan tatapan malas sambil berkacak pinggang.

_"Untuk apa menertawakanku? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" _ujarnya sinis. Chanyeol tersenyum derp.

_"Tentu saja ada!" _Chanyeol membalas. _"Kau tidak lihat, wajahmu saat ketakutan itu lucu sekali? Ahahahaha"_

Chanyeol pun kembali tertawa, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sudah _pouting _di tempat. Setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang dibalas tatapan kesal.

_"Apa?"_

Baekhyun diam.

_"Kau kan memang lucu"_

Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Baekhyun masih diam.

_"Kalau kau masih diam, kau akan kucium"_

**BLETAK**

_"Aish! Appo!" _Chanyeol kembali mengusap kepalanya

_"Lakukan saja, kalau kau berani, pabbo!"_

_"Ampun Baekhyun!"_

Dan kali ini, giliran Baekhyun yang mengejar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba memanjati pohon itu, seperti dulu. Risih sih waktu pengunjung menatapinya selagi memanjat. Tapi Baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Terserahlah apa kata orang, batinnya.

Sesampai diatas, angin sepoi menyapanya. Kenangan bersama Chanyeol membuatnya lelah, dan kini dia mengantuk. Kalau saja ponselnya tidak bergetar.

**Kkamjjong Calling**

"Yeoboseyo?" sahutnya sembari menguap lebar.

_"Kau dimana, daging hyung?" _Baekhyun mendelik. Apa Kai tidak pernah merasa bagaimana kalau dirinya di-smack-down?

"Kau sendiri?" ujarnya balik bertanya

_"Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di taman –oh, Tao baru saja datang bersama Kris"_ Baekhyun mengangguk, menyadari kalau Kai tak bisa melihatnya, Baekhyun segera menjawab.

"Tunggu saja di bawah pohon yang ada di tengah taman"

_"A-apa? Hyung sebenarnya kau dima –"_

**PIP**

Baekhyun langsung mematikan teleponnya. Merenggangkan badannya sebentar lalu bersandar. Tak lama, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara keempat sahabatnya, termasuk ocehan Kai. Baekhyun memutar wajahnya untuk melihat keempat sahabatnya yang berjalan mendekati pohon.

"Baekhyun hyung dimana sih? Tadi aku belum selesai bicara, dia sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya" rutuk Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Memangnya Baekhyun menyuruh kita menunggunya dimana?" tanya Kris

"Di pohon yang ada di tengah taman" jawab Kai singkat.

"Nah, pohon ini sudah merupakan pohon yang ada ditengah-tengah taman. Setahuku sih" ungkap Kyungsoo. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Sekarang kita tunggu Baekhyunni-ge saja. Siapa tahu dia lagi membeli camilan?" balas Tao.

"Cih, paling-paling dia sendiri masih ada di rumah" ujar Kai cuek. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin Baekhyun sedang pergi memastikan tentang Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tak akan mampu sendiri. Kan kita yang sudah berjanji kalau akan ikut membantu –sebagai sahabat" kata Kris.

"Kau tahu kan, hyung. Kalau daging itu keras kepala –"

**TEP**

Kyungsoo, Tao dan Kris sontak melebarkan mata karena terkejut dan mengelus dadanya masing-masing. Hanya Kai yang mungkin tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah melompat dari pohon dan mendarat tepat dibelakangnya sambil memasang wajah horror, membuat Kai bergidik merinding dengan sendirinya.

"Kalian kenapa –hyung"

"Siapa yang kau bilang daging keras kepala, hitam?" bisik Baekhyun dengan nada menyeramkan. Kai membatu. Perlahan-lahan dia membalikan badannya, dan menelan liurnya yang terasa berat.

"B-baekhyun h-hyu-ng?"

"Ya, Jongin sayang?" balas Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum mengerikan, dan merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti orang yang akan pemanasan. Pemanasan untuk memukul?

'Matilah aku', batin Kai

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menormalkan wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, tapi masih dengan senyum –kecil- dan menatap keempat sahabatnya yang masih terkejut.

"Kau masih kuampuni, Kkamjong. Berterima kasihlah " ujar Baekhyun kalem. Kai menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau ada di atas pohon ini, Baekki?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya masih terlihat bulat karena kaget.

"Sudah lama sih" jawabnya santai. "Kebetulan sekali kalian datangnya bersamaan"

Keempatnya saling menatap, "Sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji akan menjemput Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi kata Kris hyung, dia tak sengaja bertemu Tao-nya di tengah perjalanan menuju kemari" jelas Kai, sambil memperjelas kata Tao-nya yang membuat Kris menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Benar kan?" ungkap Kai sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Setelah selesai latihan, aku segera melesat ke dalam mobil, berganti baju dan kesini" tambah Kris. "Aku tidak mau diserang oleh fans-ku". Semuanya tertawa.

"Makanya, jadi manusia jangan terlalu ganteng" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Uh, sudahlah" Kris yang kehabisan kata-kata hanya bisa pasrah. Semuanya kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa kita akan mencari tahu tentang informasi kematian Chanyeol-ge?" tanya Tao, begitu polos. Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum.

"Bukan, aku mengajak kalian kemari untuk bersantai. Bukankah kalian pasti lelah setelah kegiatan kalian, makanya kita santai sejenak.". Yang lain mengangguk.

"Tentang Chanyeol, kita bisa mencari tahu besok atau lusa –"

**DEG**

Perasaan ini.

Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Tao menatap Baekhyun bingung. Pasalnya, Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan seketika tubuh juga wajah Baekhyun terlihat menegang. Matanya membelalak dan diam seolah membatu.

Merasa ada yang ganjal, Kris memutuskan bertanya

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Baekki-ge, Kau sakit lagi?".

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan khawatir yang beruntun dari sahabatnya. Tapi mencoba mengontrol hatinya yang seketika sesak karena,

Wangi ini.

Aroma tubuh ini.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya secepat kilat. Iris coklatnya mencari cepat pada suatu objek dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi dengan pemuda putih yang tidak terlalu tinggi di sebelahnya, berjalan menjauhi mereka menuju pinggiran jalan.

"C-hanyeollie?" gumam Baekhyun.

"APA?!" Keempat sahabatnya langsung terkejut dan ikut menatap kearah pandang Baekhyun.

Pemuda putih itu mencoba memberhentikan taksi. Setelah dapat, mereka langsung masuk ke dalamnya dan taksi pun mulai berjalan. Baekhyun yang tersadar, langsung panik.

"CHANYEOL! TUNGGU!"

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

**EXO | SM Entertanment©**

**Desy Li • Fanfiction ™**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamin'

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

"CHANYEOL! TUNGGU!"

Baekhyun berlari menerobos kerumunan yang saling berbisik membicarakannya dan mengejar taksi yang sudah hilang di tikungan.

"CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Seketika Kris, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Tao panik melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang seperti orang kesurupan, kemudian ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"DO-BI AH!"

**BRUK**

"Baekhyun!"

Keempat kawanan itu berteriak saat menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan kerasnya di jalanan aspal sampai tak bisa mendirikan tubuhnya lagi. Sesampainya, Tao dan Kyungsoo langsung berlutut, memastikan keadaan Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Chan –hah hah –Yeolli!"

Tao hampir menangis. Wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi. Matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Bibirnya yang memutih masih menyebut nyebut nama Chanyeol dengan suara yang hampir habis. Tubuh Baekhyun semuanya bermandikan keringat dingin. Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Kai! Gendong Baekhyun ke café itu!" pekik Kyungsoo pada Kai sambil menunjuk sebuah café lumayan besar. Dengan sigap, Kai membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas tanpa tenaga kearah café, diikuti Tao, Kyungsoo dan Kris, setelah sebelumnya ia menatap nyalang pada kerumunan yang berbisik riuh tentang Baekhyun.

Setelah memesan tempat duduk privat, Kai membaringkan Baekhyun terlentang di sofa. Tao yang sudah menangis, menjadikan pahanya sebagai tempat kepala Baekhyun. Dia pingsan. Kris kembali ke taman untuk membawa motor Baekhyun, mobilnya dan mobil Kai ke café, sementara Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan sambil menenteng kotak obat dan P3K.

"Baekhyunni" lirih Tao sambil membelai rambutnya yang basah. Kyungsoo dengan cekatan mengobati luka-luka lecet di kaki dan lengan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia mengompres Baekhyun dengan air es. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Chanyeolli, kajima" Baekhyun mengigau. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Tao menangis lagi. Kai memijat pelipisnya.

Hening. Sampai Ketiganya terlonjak karena Kris membanting pintu ruangan privat mereka.

"Yaampun, Kris-ge. Bisakah kau lembut sedikit terhadap pintu itu? Bagaimana kalau rusak?" tegur Tao sambil sesenggukan.

"Itu urusan gampang" balasnya singkat. Bisa dilihat kalau Kris juga tampak khawatir dan kelelahan. Sedingin-dinginnya Kris, dia paling peduli terhadap sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau berduit banyak" ejek Kai.

"Seperti kau tidak saja" gumam Kris sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa sebelah Kyungsoo. Kai mendelik.

"Sudahlah," erang Kyungsoo "kalian tidak lihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang seperti apa?"

Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya nafas Baekhyun yang menderu.

"Jadi" suara Kris memecah keheningan

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Rumah sakit?" saran Tao

"Baekhyun membenci rumah sakit, Tao" jawab Kyungsoo

"Rumah sakit jiwa?" sambut Kai sambil duduk tegak.

"…. Kau ingin kubunuh?" balas Kris.

"Owh, just a joke, dude"

"joke your ass!" semprot Kyungsoo "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Kai! Aish, aku tidak pernah habis pikir kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi kekasihku." Kai memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau tidak menginginkanku, chagi?"

"Bisakah kau lihat situasi, Kim Jongin" ujar Kris pelan, dengan suara mengerikan. Kai menelan liur.

"Baiklah" Kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"Kita bawa pulang saja ke rumah, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo memberi saran ditengah kekalutan.

"Oke, Kai, kau membawa mobilmu bersama Kyungsoo yang menjaga Baekhyun, aku akan membawa mobilku dan Tao yang mengantar motor Baekhyun." Semuanya mengangguk –kecuali Baekhyun tentunya – Dan setelah itu, giliran Tao yang menggendong Baekhyun sampai mobil Kai bersama Kyungsoo dan Kris membayar tempat mereka tadi.

* * *

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

* * *

Pemuda dengan syal hijau yang melingkar di lehernya, menatap ragu pada pemuda lain di sampingnya yang menatap kosong ke depan. Di dalam taksi itu hanya bisa terdengar deru nafas keduanya, termasuk sang sopir.

"Yixing-hyung"

Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget, "Ada apa?"

"Kau dengar tadi?" tanyanya. Awalnya pemuda dengan nama Yixing itu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Maksudmu, Baekhyun yang tadi meneriakkan namamu dan mengejar taksi kita?" Yixing bertanya balik pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Dia mengangguk.

"Menurutmu –" jeda.

"Mengapa Baekhyun melakukan hal itu?" Yixing tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda disebelahnya ini tidaklah bodoh, tapi ia tetap menjawab,

"Karena Baekhyun peduli padamu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Tawa berat terdengar memenuhi taksi. Namun bukan tawa ceria, melainkan tawa pahit nan serak. Senyum Yixing luntur.

"Tak mungkin," Yixing memilih diam. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pemuda lebih muda disebelahnya. Yixing tahu, dia butuh ketenangan batin.

Apalagi saat harus meninggalkan orang yang dia sayangi karena terpaksa.

"Yixing-hyung" Pemuda itu memanggil lagi.

"Ada apa, Yeol?"

"Bisakah –" hening.

"Kita ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya ragu. Yixing kembali memandang 'Yeol' bingung yang hanya memandang ke depan.

"Kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Taman. Taman bunga"

* * *

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

* * *

Kris dengan cepat membaringkan Baekhyun di kasur kamarnya. Keadaan Baekhyun makin parah. Demamnya sangat tinggi. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Baekhyun bahkan menggigil kedinginan sampai giginya gemeretuk.

"Kai! Ambilkan beberapa helai selimut!" perintah Kris panik. Kai juga bergerak cepat menuju lemari kayu yang ada di kamar itu. Kyungsoo dan Tao berusaha mungkin untuk tidak terlihat kacau, walau adanya begitu dengan tubuh yang bekerja mengompres Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini?!" kata Tao sambil memasangkan berlapis-lapis selimut. Tapi tetap tidak berpengaruh pada Baekhyun.

Semuanya terlihat cemas. Kyungsoo mencoba menghangatkan Baekhyun dengan cara memeluknya. Sedikit berguna, namun tetap raut cemas itu ada karena Kyungsoo dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang tinggi langsung di kulitnya.

"Kris hyung! Cepat telepon Suho-hyung!" sentak Kai tiba-tiba. Kris menepuk dahinya.

"Kai, Suho itu mahasiswa kedokteran" erang Kris.

"Makanya kita suruh dia kesini" jawab Kai.

"Tapi Suho mahasiswa di bidang psikologis!"

"Dengar, batin Baekhyun kini sedang terguncang karena kehilangan Chanyeol, dan itu berpengaruh pada fisiknya. Itu yang membuat dia demam tinggi seperti ini. Makanya, aku menyarankan Suho-hyung yang mengerti soal psikologis, siapa tahu dia bisa membantu." Kai mencoba menjelaskan.

Semuanya terdiam dan mencerna,

"Kau benar, Kai" ucap Tao sambil mengangguk, menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun.

"Ya, psikologis Baekhyun sedang bermasalah –bukan gila – tapi jiwa dan pikirannya yang tertekan. Ya, Suho pasti bisa membantu" sahut Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menekan dial untuk menghubungi senior mereka itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar sapaan ramah dari seberang sana.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Hyung, aku ingin kau ke rumah Baekhyun sekarang juga. Baekhyun jadi sakit karena kami mendapat kabar meninggalnya Chanyeol. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan psikologis, dan aku memintamu untuk datang secepatnya karena ini masalah gawat." Ucap Kris panjang lebar. Di seberang tidak menyahut untuk beberapa detik, mungkin karena terlalu terkejut.

_"Baekhyun? Sakit? Chanyeol?" _

"Ya, bisakah kau membantu kami, hyung? Kami tak bisa membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit dan kupikir menghubungimu adalah ide baik daripada menyeret dokter ke mari" balas Kris.

_"Sebenarnya aku sedang bertemu teman lamaku. Tapi tak apa, aku akan datang bersama temanku itu dan kuusahakan yang terbaik, oke?" _jawab Suho.

"Baik hyung, terima kasih." Dan Kris memutuskan panggilan itu.

Ketiganya menatap Kris.

"Bagaimana?"

"Suho akan datang, tenang saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ketiganya menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah" gumam semuanya turut menjaga Baekhyun. Kali ini giliran Kris yang memeluk Baekhyun dan Kai yang menyiapkan obat-obatan dan Tao mengobati kembali luka-luka lecet Baekhyun.

Tak lama, keempatnya mendengar suara deru mobil yang diyakini adalah mobil Suho. Mereka tersenyum senang kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan keadaan yang sudah mulai berkurang.

**Brak**

"Ah! Suho –hyung?"

Raut wajah gembira mereka berubah menjadi kebingungan saat pintu dibuka –atau dibanting? –oleh seseorang berwajah panik, cemas, khawatir menjadi satu dalam raut manisnya, disusul dengan sosok Suho yang berusaha tenang namun tetap saja tak menyembunyikan kekalutan yang terpancar dari wajahnya –dan wajah semua yang ada di situ.

* * *

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

* * *

_"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan keluargamu?" _tanya Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka berada di toko bunga milik Tante Chanyeol. Tokonya tidak terlalu besar, tapi mempunyai dekorasi yang benar-benar memuaskan. Yap! Semua dekorasi dirancang oleh Chanyeol. Apalagi toko Bunga bernama 'La Bonjour' ini memajang dan merawat semua jenis bunga dengan lengkap.

_"Ya, mereka semua aneh, lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada anak mereka yang kurang kasih sayang ini." _Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar. Kenapa orangtuanya selalu memancing emosinya? Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun kabur setelah kejadian pertama hampir ditabrak Chanyeol.

_"Jadi, kali ini siapa yang salah?" _sahut Chanyeol yang sedang merangkai bunga. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menghiasnya di dalam vas, atau memasangi pita. Kebetulan pesanan bunga cukup banyak dan tante Chanyeol yang kewalahan meminta tolong padanya dan Baekhyun. Daripada mengamuk dirumah, lebih baik aku ikut membantu, batinnya.

_"Tentu saja mereka!" _sergah Baekhyun keras. Chanyeol tertawa, dan seisi toko tidak heran lagi. Mereka sudah cukup mengenal Chanyeol yang ramah dan humoris.

_"Oke, oke. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Orangtuamu begitu juga untuk kebaikanmu. Lagipula, mereka pasti juga berfikir dengan keadaanmu yang membutuhkan mereka, hanya saja orangtuamu mungkin saja tak bisa meluangkan waktu atau meninggalkan pekerjaannya" _jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Baekhyun manyun, lalu menggerutu sambil mengangguk.

_"Kupikir kau bisanya tertawa dan bercanda. Ternyata malah ahli memberikan nasihat." _Chanyeol nyengir saat Baekhyun secara tak langsung menyindirnya.

_"Aku kan multitalenta, idaman semua orang." _Ucapnya pede. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Mulai lagi deh narsisnya, rutuk Baekhyun.

_"Ya ya ya, bisa jadi bisa jadi." _Baekhyun cuek lagi dan fokus pada pekerjaannya. Giliran Chanyeol yang pouting.

_"Byunbaek, apa kau tahu ini bunga apa?" _Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum misterius. Baekhyun menatapi bunga berwarna ungu yang akan Chanyeol rangkai dengan dahi berkerut.

_"Rosemary, kan?" _jawab Baekhyun ragu. Tapi kemudian wajahnya cerah saat Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum terang.

_"Kau tahu arti dari bunga Rosemary?" _Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah benar-benar tak tahu.

_"Kalau kau memberikan Rosemary kepada seseorang, artinya kau ingin mengatakan 'ingatlah aku' kepadanya. Berlaku juga kepada seluruh bunga yang memiliki makna tersendiri." _Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar dan Baekhyun hanya menggumam 'hooo' sambil mengangguk semangat.

_"Kalau kau ingin memberikan bunga apa untukku, Yeol?" _Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

_"Hmm,, aku ingin memberimu bunga matahari!" _balas Chanyeol (masih) dengan senyum lebar.

_"Apa maknanya?" _Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan Baekhyun yang penasaran membuat Chanyeol diam.

_"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu hafal seluruh bahasa bunga. Lagipula, Bunga matahari cocok untukmu. Simple, tapi bisa membuat kita kagum dengan sendirinya" _dia hanya bisa menjawab seadanya membuat Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lagi.

**_'aku hanya ingin menyatakan kalau aku selalu memandangmu dimanapun kau berada melalui Sunflower, Baekhyun-ah'_**

_"Kalau kau ingin memberiku bunga apa?" _Chanyeol balik bertanya. Baekhyun memandang seluruh bunga yang ada di toko itu sambil berfikir, yang mana yang cocok untuk Chanyeol.

_"Hemm, bunga itu" _kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah bunga anggrek yang terpajang di dinding.

_"Anggrek putih?" _tanya Chanyeol yang tersirat nada tidak percaya.

_"Yap!" _Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat. _"Kalau aku ingin memberimu bunga, sepertinya anggrek putih cocok untukmu. Kau tahu apa arti bunga itu?" _

Chanyeol tersentak kaget dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun lalu tersenyum absurd dan menggeleng.

_"Tidak. Aku lupa. Ehehe"_

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar. _"Dasar pelupa" _dan Chanyeol mesih terkekeh.

**_'Perasaan cinta yang murni, eoh? Aku harap begitu'_**

_"Dari semua bunga, aku hanya tahu arti dari bunga mawar." _Baekhyun kembali bersuara. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan merangkai bunganya yang hampir selesai, kemudian tersenyum jahil.

_"Benarkah? Apa artinya?"_

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum simple,

**_"Aku mencintaimu"_**

.

.

.

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Disusul dengan mata berairnya yang terbuka. Dia menghela nafas. Mimpi tentang Chanyeol lagi.

Dilihatnya segelas air mineral, dan berbagai macam obat-obatan yang entah apa namanya diatas nakas samping tempat tidur. Pukul 06.15 P.M. Baekhyun mencoba bangun perlahan. Setelah berdiri dengan lemas, tak tahunya perutnya berbunyi.

**Kruuuyuk**

Baekhyun melenguh. Dipegangnya perutnya. Baekhyun belum makan dan Dia benar-benar kelaparan sekarang. Dengan sempoyongan, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar sambil berfikir ternyata dia sendirian di rumah. Teman-temannya pasti pergi. Kemana mereka? Bukannya sudah berjanji akan menginap? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kaki-kakinya membawanya menuju dapur. Tapi yang didapatinya dalam kulkas hanya telur, selebihnya tak ada.

"Yaampun, aku lupa belanja" gerutu Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Karena sudah malam, dan mengingat keadaannya yang masih sakit, Baekhyun lebih memilih memasak omelet daripada harus kelaparan.

Baekhyun meretakkan, membuka kedua biji telur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkok. Lalu menambahkan sedikit garam, lada dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Kemudian mengambil sendok dan mulai mengaduk.

Memperhatikan adukan telurnya, Baekhyun melamun. Kembali teringat memory yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan baginya.

_"Wah! Ini pertama kalinya aku ke rumahmu!" Chanyeol melangkah dengan memandang seisi rumah Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum. Sementara (anak) si pemilik rumah hanya bisa mendengus._

_"Rumahmu kan sama besarnya dengan rumahku. Bahkan lebih besar. Sesenang itukah berkunjung ke rumahku" balas Baekhyun yang berjalan di depan Chanyeol, memimpinnya ke suatu bagian rumah itu._

_"Aku ingin dekat denganmu, tapi sayangnya kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa didekati dengan mudah dan kau selalu membuatku penasaran." _

_"Aku tidak ingin dekat denganmu karena tak ingin ketularan gila" Chanyeol tertawa lebar._

_"Aku tidak gila. Aku masih waras karena bisa menyukai orang sepertimu." Baekhyun bungkam._

_"Sepertinya aku mulai gila."_

_"Aku menyayangimu."_

_Baekhyun mengerang. Kini mereka sudah sampai di dapur, di atas meja, sudah tersedia bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue._

_"Ya ya ya, aku juga menyayangimu kalau itu bisa membuatmu berhenti bertingkah konyol dan membuatku muak. Sekarang diam dan bantu aku, oke?"_

_"YEEAYY –ehem" Chanyeol mendehem saat Baekhyun menatap tajam dirinya._

_"Baik, kau ingin aku membantu apa?"_

_"Bantu aku untuk memasak kue. Tepatnya kue ulangtahun kakakku yang ke-21 tahun hari ini. Namanya Luhan. Kris, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Tao sedang sibuk, sementara aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan cepat dan baik. Jadi aku berharap banyak dengan kamu disini." Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian menatap bahan-bahan yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan._

_"Oke, mudah saja. Kita akan buatkan cake special untuk kakakmu." Baekhyun tersenyum._

_Mereka memasang celemek dan bercanda dengan berpose ala koki, kemudian mulai membuat kue. Baekhyun mengocok telur sambil memanaskan mentega. Chanyeol menyiapkan adonan tepung, vanili dan coklat bubuk kemudian mengaduk dengan tangannya._

_Chanyeol melirik kea rah Baekhyun. Tersenyum melihat wajah seriusnya yang fokus mengocok telur dan mentega sekaligus membuat krim. Iseng, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil._

_"Jangan terlalu serius, wajahmu sangat mengerikan" spontan Baekhyun berbalik dengan mata melotot. Makin melotot hebat saat Chanyeol mengelus pipinya dengan tangannya yang habis mengaduk adonan sehingga kini wajah Baekhyun belepotan tepung._

_"PARK CHANYEOOOOOLL!" aum Baekhyun. _

_Baekhyun bergerak untuk membalas, mengambil tepung dan melemparkan kearah Chanyeol yang berusaha menghindar._

_"Rasakan ini! Hyaaat!"_

_"Aku tak akan kalah!"_

_"Lihat pembalasanku!"_

_"Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Byun Baekhyun!"_

_"Chanyeol yang tertampan! Aciaaaat!"_

_Mereka lupa tujuan mereka di dapur untuk membuat kue, tapi saling melempar tepung, telur, kopi dan lainnya kearah lawannya masing-masing. Sampai mereka terduduk di lantai dapur yang kotor karena kelelahan, dengan tubuh dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala yang kotor._

_"Hahahahaha!" Chanyeol menertawakan wajah Baekhyun yang lucu karena adonan._

_"Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Wajahmu bahkan lebih aneh! Ahahaha!" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah._

_"Kau imut dengan bedak-bedak alami hahaha!" jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa nyaring._

_"Kau bilang aku jelek" sanggah Baekhyun._

_"Meskipun kau jelek, aku tetap menyukaimu, daging babi" dan Chanyeol mendekat intuk mencubit keras pipi Baekhyun._

_"Aaaaww!" rintihnya lalu melayangkan pukulan ringan di perut Chanyeol._

_"Huh, aku tak yakin kau tulus. kau pasti ingin memanfaatkanku" rutuk Baekhyun, berpura-pura merajuk._

_"Untuk apa aku memanfaatkanmu? Lagipula aku serius suka padamu. Kau itu lucu dan aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan._

_"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan giginya._

_"Always will, Baekhyuna"_

_._

_._

**Tes tes tes**

Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir. Dia tak bisa dengan mudah melupakan Chanyeol dan merelakan kepergiannya. Padahal dulu dia tidak menginginkan pemuda itu. Tetapi penyesalan membuatnya sakit sesakit sakitnya.

"Chanyeol ah –hiks –maafkan aku hiks –aku memang bodoh hiks –cepat kembalilah idiot –hiks hiks –aku juga menyayangimu..." lirihnya.

**Kau harus kuat karena kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau alami**

"Neomu aphado, Yeolli"

**Aku menyayangimu**

Baekhyun terisak, wajahnya kembali basah dan pucat, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Nado… nado Dobi-ah. Nado saranghae"

Seolah larut ke dalam kesedihan, Baekhyun tak memperhatikannya dan menyadari kalau api kini merambat ke atas penggorengan dan membakarnya serta telur yang ada di dalamnya. Baekhyun seolah-olah mati rasa, dan tak tahu dan merasakan panas dari api di depannya sedikit demi sedikit membesar.

"Baekhyun, hyung sudah membawakan makan –ASTAGA BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT MENJAUH!"

Pemuda berwajah imut itu langsung berteriak kencang dan menjatuhkan semua makanan ke lantai. Dia segera mengambil alat pemadam, menyemprotkannya kearah kompor yang terbakar dengan susah payah sehingga api yang berkobar langsung padam hanya menyisakan asap yang terkepul tebal. Dengan panik, dia berusaha menggendong Baekhyun di dekat kompor yang kacau dengan tenaganya dan membawanya keluar dari dapur.

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

Di ruang tengah yang luas itu, sudah ada 4 orang berkumpul. Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun, sang kakak, Luhan serta Baekhyun sendiri yang tampak bergeming dengan wajah yang pucat. Bukan, bukan karena dia menemukan Luhan, Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berada di rumah saat terbangun dari pingsan.

"Kami semua sudah mendengarnya" sang ibu terlebih dahulu buka suara. "Dan hanya ingin memastikan"

"Hanya gara-gara Chanyeol meninggal?" tanya ayahnya dengan wibawa. Baekhyun menatap ketiganya tajam.

"Kalian tahu apa? Apa peduli kalian? Urusi saja pekerjaan kalian itu!" geram Baekhyun sambil berdiri di tempat duduknya. Luhan menggenggam bahu Baekhyun erat, untuk menenangkan adiknya yang masih dalam emosi yang kurang stabil.

"Cih." Ia mendecih, lalu duduk kembali. Jika bukan karena hyungnya, dia tak akan pernah perduli pada sopan santun. Untuk apa? Sementara dia sendiri tak pernah dianggap.

"Kami semua menyayangimu Baekhyun. Kami semua peduli padamu." Ujar ibunya lembut, lalu beranjak duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kami tahu kami salah, meninggalkanmu untuk setumpuk berkas sehingga kau kekurangan kasih sayang. Kami mengerti kau menginginkan keluarga layaknya yang lain. Tapi kami tidak pernah melupakanmu. Tahukah kau kalau kami selalu memikirkanmu ditengah-tengah kesibukan kami. Kami tidak pernah tenang meninggalkanmu seorang diri." Kata sang ibu, matanya menatapi kedua iris tajam Baekhyun sendu.

"Makanya hyung segera menghubungi papa dan mama karena tahu kabarmu seperti ini. Hyung segera memesan penerbangan paling pagi. Papa dan mama juga panik, sampai meninggalkan perusahaan mereka yang bahkan belum pulih disana." Jelas Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh saat ibundanya memeluknya.

"Maafkan kami, Baekhyun. Maaf." Kata sang ibu lirih. Baekhyun hanya bisa terbungkam, lalu menghela nafas. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga merindukan kebersamaan seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengikhlaskan Chanyeol, Baek. Kau tak akan membuatnya tenang di sana." Sahut Luhan.

"Tak semudah yang kau pikirkan, hyung." Baekhyun membalas tajam.

"Aku juga turut berduka atas meninggalnya Chanyeol. Aku tak percaya anak seceria dia bisa…" Luhan menghentikan gumamannya dan menerawang. Dalam hati, Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai tertekan seperti ini. Kau berlebihan." Kata ayahnya.

"Aku menyesal baru menyadarinya. Tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol, ayah" Gumamnya.

Hening kemudian menghampiri mereka. Luhan menatap kedua orangtuanya dan Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk. Mereka tak mempersalahkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah," kata Luhan. "Semuanya jelas"

"Jadi, kesepakatan kami bersama, dan demi kebaikanmu juga. Kami memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu ke China, dan kau akan tinggal disana bersama kakakmu." Baekhyun melotot mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

"APA?!"

"Waktumu di Korea hanya dua minggu. Tidak masalah karena kau sudah kelas teratas di Sekolah Menengah, semua sudah ayah urus. Setelah ujian, besoknya kau harus ke China."

Dan keputusan mutlak ayahnya tersebut membuat Baekhyun bungkam seribu bahasa.

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**==Silly-Dandelion==**

* * *

**A/N : **Maaf telat banget ini updatenya. Kemaren emang janjinya pengen update, tapi there was happen some trouble makanya baru sekarang. Mian banget ya. Saya sibuk sekolah, ditambah saya juga menggeluti pekerjaan baru, translator.

Karena itu, sebagai permintaan maaf, saya pengen buka oneshoot fanfiction/? Maksudnya, readers semua bisa request fanfiction, tapi oneshoot doang. Yah, itupun kalo berminat '-')a Yang berminat (kalo ada, hee) bisa PM saya di sebelah **ItsChoiDesy ** dengan contoh format,

Cast/Pair : ChenMin (just EXO, 'kay?)

Genre: Angst

Ide cerita : Dan ketika peluru itu melesat menembus kepalanya, seluruh ragaku pun pergi melayang entah kemana. Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya padamu.

Nah, dan project ini untuk 3 orang yang tercepat nge-PM saya. Tapi saya tidak bisa janji untuk menyelesaikan secepatnya dan kapan publishnya, mohon pengertiannya ya ;). Pastinya, saya berjanji bakal bikin sebagus dan semampu saya saya.

**Dan big thanks and lop yu pol buat yang mendukung adanya fanfic ini :') especially:**

**Paprikapumpkin, FujoTergaje, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst, ttalgibit, RaikaAkane, , SiDer Tobat, Guest, lana, ajib4ff, Lian Park, Anaknya ChanBaek, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Nada Lim, Xi Ri Rin, Deer Panda, SHY Fukuru, kyeoptafadila, PABLOCKBIGBANG, joonseo han, Jung Jisun, nissaa, giaiii, Guest(2), Nurfadillah, Amortentia Chan, farsyaddict, Jenny, Light-B, CussonsBaekby, younlaycious.**

Jujur, saya ketawa ngakak baca reviews yang menurut saya lucu XD dan saya usahakan menyelesaikan FF ini, juga nerjemah FF di waktu luang saya :')

Kalo **Silly Dandelion **dirasa memiliki kekurangan, kejanggalan atau masalah, ada baiknya readers bisa memberitahu saya, biar saya perbaiki kesalahan itu :-) Oya, untuk fanfic **Bring Me To Life**, itu dilanjut atau nggak? Karena kayaknya gagal deh ;"""

Oke, ini A/N udah kepanjangan-_- *ditabok* akhir kata, GAMSAHAMNIDA^^ *pose ala Miss World/?* /slaps/ XD


End file.
